criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl on Fire
The Girl on Fire (Case #5) is a case which appeared as the fifth case of Denton City and the fifth case that also take place in Amber Ville. Plot The team went to Denton High School to look for "Robin Hood". However, when they got there, they were interrupted by a fire alarm. Then, they found the body of Yolanda Stokes, who was burned to death. Mid-investigation, Chief Dolores Carter told the team to talk to her daughter, Michelle Carter. Later, they saw Cedric Stewart and Morgan Springley bullying each other. After all of the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest Morgan Springley as the killer. Initially denying the accusations, Morgan then confessed to the murder. She said that she didn't mean to kill Yolanda. She also said that someone has paid her to commit both the arson and the murder to "help them continue their career as an arsonist". When she learned she made a deal with a criminal, she was very sad. She took the body inside the school. Judge Cortez sentenced her to 15 years in prison, with a chance of parole in 10. Post-trial, Cordelia Westbrook asked the team to find a chocolate fountain for Justin Westbrook's birthday party. Jade Springley also asked for help, as she had lost a music box she made for her sister. After finding the music box, Jade visited her in prison. After attending Justin's birthday party, the player got a threatening message from "Robin Hood," which told them to go to the amusement park. There, they found a wooden crate with Georgia Panderton's decapitated head. Inside the mouth of the head, there was a message that said "the rest of the body is hiding at my hideout". Later, David Merry said that he had found Robin Hood's hideout, near the Crystal Lion Hotel. Summary Victim * Yolanda Stokes (burned to death) Weapon * Fire Killer * Morgan Springley Suspects Profile * The suspect has an Irish Wolfhound * The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears blue Profile * The suspect chews gum Appearance * N/A Profile * The suspect chews gum * The suspect has an Irish Wolfhound * The suspect is right-handed Appearance * The suspect wears blue Profile * The suspect is right-handed * The suspect has an Irish Wolfhound * The suspect chews gum Appearance * N/A Profile * The suspect is right-handed * The suspect has an Irish Wolfhound * The suspect chews gum Appearance * The suspect wears blue Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile * The killer has an Irish Wolfhound * The killer is right-handed * The killer chews gum * The killer wears blue * The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burning Hall (Clue: Victim's Body) * Talk to Cedric Stewart about the victim (Prerequisite: Burning Hall investigated, Victim identified: Yolanda Stokes) * Autopsy Victim’s Body (24:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Fire; Attribute: The killer has an Irish Wolfhound) * Investigate Burning Hall again (Prerequisite: Cedric interrogated, Clues: Wood Chair, Smashed Painting) * Examine Wood Chair (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Smashed Painting (Result: Painting) * Examine Painting (Result: Elena Harvest) * Talk to Elena Harvest about the burning school (Prerequisite: Elena Harvest identified, New Crime Scene: Principal Office) * Investigate Principal Office (Clue: Invitation Card) * Examine Invitation Card (Result: J. Westbrook) * Talk to Justin Westbrook about the murder (Prerequisite: J. Westbrook deciphered; Profile updated: Justin has an Irish Wolfhound) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Talk to Michelle Carter if she knows anything about the murder (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Michelle is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Amusement Park) * Investigate Amusement Park (Prerequisite: Michelle interrogated; Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Faded Note) * Examine Victim’s Wallet (Result: Picture Woman ) * Examine Mysterious Woman (New Suspect: Morgan Springley) * Talk to Morgan Springley about the victim (Prerequisite: Morgan Springley identified; Profile updated: Morgan is right-handed) * Examine Faded Note (Result: Remorse Message) * Analyze Remorse Message (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) * Investigate Hall Stage (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Victim’s Purse, Broken Box; Profile updated: Morgan has an Irish Wolfhound) * Examine Victim’s Purse (Result: Half Picture) * Analyze Half Picture (06:00:00) * Ask Cedric about his true relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Half Picture analyzed; Profile updated: Cedric has an Irish Wolfhound and is right-handed) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Damaged Pieces) * Examine Damaged Pieces (Result: Golden Bracelet) * Quiz Mrs. Harvest about her gift for the victim (Prerequisite: Damaged Pieces restored; Profile updated: Elena chews gum) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Ticket Stand (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Backpack, Drawing of Victim, Locked Diary) * Examine Drawing of Victim (Result: White Powder) * Examine White Powder (Result: Crushed Wic Wacs) * Talk to Justin about defacing the drawing of the victim (Prerequisite: Crushed Wic Wacs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Justin chews gum, has an Irish Wolfhound and is right-handed) * Examine Victim's Backpack (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat (08:00:00) * Talk to Michelle Carter about threatening the victim (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Profile updated: Michelle has an Irish Wolfhound and chews gum) * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Diary) * Talk to Morgan about her feelings for the victim (Prerequisite: Diary unlocked; Profile updated: Morgan chews gum) * Investigate Principal's Desk (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Chewing Gum, Aerosol Bottle) * Examine Aerosol Bottle (Result: Blue Fibers) * Analyze Blue Fibers (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) * Examine Chewing Gum (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Welcome to Denton! (5/6) (No stars) Welcome to Denton! (5/6) * See what Mayor Westbrook wants (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) * Investigate Hall Stage (Prerequisite: Cordelia interrogated; Clue: Broken Machine) * Examine Broken Machine (Result: Chocolate Fountain) * Analyze Chocolate Fountain (08:00:00) * Give the Chocolate Fountain to Mayor Westbrook (Prerequisite: Chocolate Fountain analyzed; Reward: 5000 Coins) * Find out why Jade Springley needs our help (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) * Investigate Principal’s Office (Prerequisite: Jade interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Music Box) * Accompany Jade to visit Morgan in prison (Prerequisite: Music Box unlocked; Reward: Fashionable Face) * Attend Justin‘s birthday party (All tasks must be done first; Reward: Burger) * Examine Robin Hood’s message (Prerequisite: Justin interrogated; Result: Threat Message) * Investigate Amusement Park (Prerequisite: Threat Message unraveled; Clue: Wood Crate) * Examine Wood Crate (Result: Georgia’s head) * Move on to a new crime! (2 Stars) Trivia * The name of the case was taken from Alicia Keys song, “Girl on Fire” * Wic Wacs are a parody of Tic Tacs Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Criminal Case: Denton City Category:Amber Ville